zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Parent Teacher Night
Credits *'Director': Steve Ressel *'Show Stars': Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) *'All Guest Stars': Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Mo Collins (RoboMom / Woman #1), Rosearik Rikki Simons (Mongo Slunchy / Random Parent), Melissa Fahn (Billy Slunchy / Random Parent), Andy Berman (Man), Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane / Louie Anderson) , Michael McDonald (RoboDad), S. Scott Bullock (Mr. Elliot), Diane Michelle (Vanna White / Mrs. Slunchy / Kelly Clarkson), Dwight Schultz (Ted Slunchy / "Proper Earth Parenting" Father), Lucille Bliss (Woman #2) Story Line After another day at the Earth skool, Ms. Bitters reminds the children that it’s Parent Teacher Night and that all the parents must come to the skool at the end of the day. Zim is confronted with the fact that he doesn't have any parents (Irkens are cloned from a gene bank). Zim becomes worried because his robotic parents aren’t programmed for such a task yet and he cannot permit them to blow his cover, so he attempts to help them become the parents they should be, but GIR’s carefree nature puts his plans in jeopardy. Dib, who brings his dad's communication device, tries to prove that Zim is an alien. The robotic parents malfunction and wreak havoc during the meeting, but nobody discovers that they aren't human or that Zim is an extraterrestrial. Facts of Doom Triva *Ms. Bitters has a security camera in her classroom. *Zim's parent was a robot hand. *The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader Zim font. *The parent teacher night happened in the afternoon, but at the very end when Ms. Bitters is mad at Dib and the whole room turns red, there is a clock in the background that says "12:14" *When Zim turns on the video to teach his Robo-Parents normal human behaivor, look closely. The child in the video looks a lot like Timmy Turner from the Fairly Odd Parents *Ms. Bitters' shirt changes from purple to black sporadically throughout the episode and early episodes. *Like The Nightmare Begins this episode was originally rated TV-Y but was later changed to TV-Y7-FV *In one frame when ZIM says he'll bring his parents and sticks his finger up, there's a hidden message. *This is the first time Zim is shown as an infant . If you listen closely you can hear him say, " I love you cold, unfeeling, robot arm!" *List of old-fashioned cartoons broadcasted in the base: **clay animated show **hunter's dog **Heckle and Jeckle's first cartoon **dancing scarecrow **beaver eating corn **cat licking the stripy candy poles Quotes *'Ms. Bitters': And you, Mary, right where your head is; before the Big Bang, there was nothing there. *'Zim': I never agreed to this Parent-Teacher thing! *'Ms. Bitters': Yes, you did. *'Zim': No! You lie! (he swings his arms wildly in the air) YOU LIIIIIIIIIE! :(Ms. Bitters scoffs and puts a disc into the computer, and the chalkboard slides down to reveal a screen; on it is a recording of Zim, looking very bored and balancing a pencil on his lip.) *'Ms. Bitters': (on-screen) Zim, are you going to bring your parents to Parent Teacher Night? *'Zim': (on-screen) Yeah, sure, whatever. *'Zim': ...Why would you tape that? *'Robot arm': Welcome to life, Irken child. Report for duty. *'Zim as a smeet': *jumps onto the arm to hug it* I love you cold, unfeeling robot arm! *'Dib': I'll see you and your parents tonight, Zim. By the way, it's not called Parent Teacher night. It's called Zim doom parent... Zim doom Zimmy... doom... night. (laughs) Watch out for that puppy. *'Zim': Huh? *trips over a puppy* *'GIR': (runs after the escaping make-up lady) Wait! Come back! I need stuff! *'Ms. Bitters:' (to a group of parents) When you were my students, I said you'd amount to nothing. I was right. You're nothing! *'Robo-Mom': Oh no! Honey, is it-? *'Robo-Dad': Yup! Diarrheaaaaaaaa... *'Random mother': Can't you see that this woman is suffering from severe poking trauma?! Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/59/parent-teacher-night/ http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3e2fe_invader-zim-parent-teacher-night_fun http://www.veoh.com/browse/videos/category/entertainment/watch/v18274388hctZFkxJ# References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/parent-teacher-night/episode/51940/summary.html See Also Category:Season 1